During the manufacture of electronic devices, some components are picked up from a magazine or tape and reel and placed on a circuit board to be soldered. During the pick and place operation the vacuum head of the pick and pack apparatus may apply suction to a surface of the component. However, some components do not have a suitable surface for the vacuum head. One alternative is to temporarily attach a cap to the component, so that the vacuum head attaches to the cap during the pick and place operation. The cap can then be removed after placement or soldering.